Upside Down
by xKusOikiwi
Summary: Y aunque el contrario quiso ahondar más en el tema, se percató al instante de que Oikawa no quería seguir pensando en la pesadilla. ll OiIwa-IwaOi


**Upside Down**

 _by_ xKusOikiwi

.

 _La sensación de calor que le brindaba la fogata representaba una especie de calmante, el más extraño que su cuerpo lograba experimentar en mucho tiempo. El aroma a pólvora, sudor y tierra, junto a más pestilencias mundanas, generaban una incomodidad indescriptible pero, en ese punto, todo era tan natural que le molestaba más de lo que hubiera querido. Como sueño era curioso porque estaba lleno de olores y él **nunca** había soñaba olores. De hecho, se sentía tortuoso, _c _omo si aún en la absoluta aceptación del sueño algo se revelara contra aquello que no era habitual._

 _Mantenía la vista pegada a las llamas en lo que las personas a su alrededor se alejaban a sus respectivos lugares de descanso. La tensión que quedaba en el ambiente y el nudo en su garganta le ayudarían a no sucumbir ante el deseo de cerrar los ojos para dejarse seducir por Morfeo y su inoportuna chance de invitarle a pasear en sus brazos._ _No se oía nada, pero el sentimiento de incomodidad seguía allí, justo como el olor a mugre que estaba disperso por todas partes e identificaba saliendo específicamente de su ropa. La vista le escocía como los mil demonios por el cansancio de días anteriores y por el insoportable resplandor del fuego frente a sí, en medio de la noche..._

Un pequeño rastro de luz se encontró con sus pestañas en pleno apogeo de la mañana. Una ligera mueca de incomodidad deformó su rostro, como si su cuerpo en realidad no hubiera descansado durante el letargo nocturno al que se había sometido. Apenas llegó a refregarse el ojo izquierdo con el dorso de la mano, como buscando apaciguar la molestia que sus ojos percibían, siendo este acto más pereza que real sosiego.

Apenas logró moverse de la cama. Se volteó cuidadoso, con el cuerpo pesado y el aroma a sexo pasado inundando el cuarto. La persona a su lado ya estaba despierta y le sonrió con tanta calidez que fue imposible no corresponderle, sintiéndose tan cautivado como la primera vez que tuvo la suerte de presenciar tan precioso rasgo. Aquel muchacho a su lado traía el rostro marcado por la almohada, delatando una buena noche de un sueño reparador. Como si el descanso que él no pudo conseguir se hubiera pasado directamente a su pareja.

– Buenos días. –Su voz resonó cuidadosa en el silencio del cuarto. Traía en un brazo lo que a la distancia parecía un bollo de mantas pero se denotaba que allí había un bebé por un par de manitos inquietas que sobresalían. El más grande sostenía el biberón mañanero con la otra palma, alimentando al orgullo de ambos como era costumbre en ese horario matutino.

Desde su posición, podía ver tras Iwaizumi las fotos dispuestas por la pared. Recuerdos de su graduación, de su boda, de su luna de miel y demás viajes de placer que habían podido disfrutar juntos. Tantos momentos felices vividos entre dos, retratados en papel _para siempre_.

– Buen día. –Respondió aun con la voz ronca. Se movió lo suficiente como para dejar un dulce ósculo contra la mejilla de su esposo, aquel que tanto amaba y que ahora pasaba una mano por sus castañas hebras completamente desordenadas una vez que dejó el biberón en la mesa de luz.

– ¿Qué tal dormiste?–Preguntó en un acostumbrado inicio de conversación.

– No estoy seguro... tuve una pesadilla o algo así.– A pesar de no querer entrar en detalles, las imágenes aparecían una a una en su mente otra vez.

 _Una carretera cumplía el papel de hogar en ese entonces. Un camión blindado y una camioneta despachadora de helados eran sus únicos vehículos de traslado. Las municiones y las provisiones aún no se acababan por pura suerte._

 _La situación se había descontrolado en menos de una semana. El ausente gobierno de todo Japón había dictaminado que la única garantía de protección que podían brindar era una suerte de bunker ubicado en las afueras de Miyagi._

 _Sonaba demasiado simple, como cualquier fachada a prueba de idiotas. La realidad era que llegar hasta allá había resultado más complicado de lo esperado. Habían dejado mucha gente en el camino, habían perdido muchas balas. Habían sufrido, reído, corrido por su vida, sólo por ese momento... arruinado totalmente por el infortunio que parecía saludar y escupir en su cara a la vez._

 _A millas de distancia, se veía perfectamente como las hordas de zombies del lugar se habían apelmazado en los alrededores de la única entrada más cercana. La gasolina ya era un lujo que apenas habían podido volver a acceder tras el último saqueo a una surtidora. Tenían suficiente en ambos camiones como para hacer un par de Kilómetros, o quizás menos._

 _"Creo que lo mejor es seguir el plan al pie de la letra" Los pares de ojos a su alrededor le veían con una mezcla de preocupación y agradecimiento. Inseguros pero con cierta esperanza, aquel sentimiento que tanto carecía en esos días donde la humanidad se había reducido por unos sacos de huesos corroídos y piel descompuesta._

– Estabas tú... y los vecinos de aquí en frente. –Comentó Oikawa tras haberse sometido a los clásicos interrogatorios en los que su esposo acababa obteniendo lo que quería.

– ¿El parlanchín de pelo-bicolor y Akaashi? – Preguntó como para corroborar. El vecindario era grande pero esos dos eran los que más contacto tenían con ellos.

– Sí, pero... no eran ellos. Es decir, lo eran, pero Bokuto era un militar y Akaashi era una especie de ultra-niño sacado de un proyecto de súper humanos. –

– ¿Con el cuerpo relleno de adamantium? –La broma había surgido casi natural y le descolocó pero le hizo reír– Tooru, debes dejar de ver las maratones de X-Men antes de dormir. –

Y aunque el contrario quiso ahondar más en el tema, se percató de que Oikawa ya no quería seguir pensando en la pesadilla. Había tantas cosas en qué entretenerse en ese ambiente tan cotidiano y perfecto donde Iwaizumi hizo espacio en la cama para recostar al pequeño _o pequeña_ justo en el centro de la cama, entre Oikawa y la almohada que el moreno utilizaba para dormir a modo de seguro. Así, su bebé no saldría rodando si le daba uno de sus ataques revoltosos, como a veces solía suceder en los demás niños que había conocido alguna vez. Podía darse cuenta de que el más bajo estaba iniciando una nueva charla a la que no pudo seguirle el hilo por pensar en todo y en nada. Por tener en mente inmersa en los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla lúcida, las sensaciones aún tan perceptibles a flor de piel _y el hecho de que no pudiera concentrarse en recordar el nombre del infante entre él y su esposo._

– Y eso ¿Estás seguro? – Fue lo único que apenas pudo captar de la conversación y le observó perplejo por no haber entendido nada.

Y por venir a su mente un fresco recuerdo del sueño que lo atormentaba.

 _– ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntaba del mismo modo Iwaizumi en lo que apoyaba su mano encima de su hombro. Lo apretaba con fuerza en un mudo deseo de impedir lo inevitable, reclamando un momento más a su lado que se veía imposible a esas alturas. El tiempo también se había convertido en un lujo que no podrían aprovechar._

– _Soy el único que puede lograrlo y no tiene un motivo claro por el cual seguir. Pensé que lo entendías. – Egoísmo ciego, barato y que ni él acababa de tragarse. Realmente quería deshacer su propuesta de ser la carnada en aquella fantasía trágica. El fuerte sentimiento de querer mantenerse con vida y seguir en la lucha se sentía tan real que heló cada célula de su cuerpo y agitó frenéticamente su corazón._

 _Sudaba frío._

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Lo oyó como un eco y fue suficiente para sacarle momentáneamente de aquella visión. El Iwaizumi despeinado y adormecido con la curiosa pijama de Godzilla totalmente desalineada se encontraba frente a sus ojos, sosteniendo su rostro ante la aparente preocupación por lo disperso que se encontraba en esa mañana.

Quien sabe que fue lo que llevó a unir sus labios contra los del más bajo con una necesidad equiparable a la desesperación, con los ojos cerrados tan fuertemente como sus parpados se lo permitían. Como si su vida sólo cobrara sentido tras ese hecho. Como si hacerlo fuera lo más necesario.

 _Como si fuera la última vez._

 _Abrir los ojos fue encontrarse con la silueta del Iwaizumi sucio, desgastado físicamente y abatido por lo que ocurriría a continuación. Con las esmeraldas afligidas y cansadas; con las notorias ojeras que contaban más pérdidas, tristezas y luchas de las que las palabras serían capaces de dejarle detallar. Aquel que se veía rogando silenciosamente por una reconsideración de su plan, siendo capaz de ponerse en su lugar para ser quien debe subirse al maldito camión blindado para arriesgarse, con tal de que el castaño pudiera contar un día más de vida en aquel paisaje desalentador en el que se veían envueltos._

 _Se relamió los labios que tras el beso sabían tanto a él, a sal, a palabras que no podrían decirse nunca más._

 _Dos palabras susurradas por única vez._

–Yo también te amo, Oikawa. –El contraste de colores entre una imagen y la otra era extraño, confuso. Cuando abría los ojos una vez más veía a su esposo en la cama, con el cabello revuelto, las marcas de la almohada y manchones en su cuello producto de una pasión nocturna; _pero era cosa de parpadear para encontrarse con Iwaizumi llorando desconsolado y lleno de heridas, abrazándole con tanta fuerza que le sacó un par de quejas por el cansancio que rodeaba el cuerpo de ambos._

 _Se esforzaba por parpadear y volver. Volver a la realidad. Abandonar ese horrible sueño donde él ahora predominaba la caravana tras las despedidas, donde el espejo retrovisor sólo mostraba el camión blindado compartido por su amado y sus compañeros, viendo perfectamente que aún no paraba de llorar por no poder contenerse y le daba la señal esperada. Donde apuraba el motor y pisaba el acelerador con fuerza para chocar unos cuantos monstruos de mierda que incordiaban su único escape, buscando que así fijaran su atención a la camioneta que él conducía._

 _Oyó gritar, un grito ronco que rebotaba en las paredes. Otro grito, acabando en un quejido por una garganta desgarrada. Era él que gritaba en las tinieblas de su camioneta, gritaba porque estaba vivo, porque todo su cuerpo se defendía con el grito de lo que iba a venir, del final inevitable._

 _Con una última esperanza apretó los párpados, gimiendo por **despertar**._

 _Durante un segundo creyó que lo lograría, porque estaba otra vez sentado en la cama, con la criatura a su lado. Pero todo aquello olía a la gasolina del motor quemándose y cuando abrió los ojos sólo se encontró con el volante del vehículo y la horda atraída por el ronronear que éste efectuaba en sus intentos de llamar la atención._

 _Alcanzó a cerrar otra vez los párpados, aunque ahora sabía que no iba a despertarse porque **ya estaba despierto**. Porque el sueño maravilloso había sido el otro, absurdo como todos los sueños_ ; _era claro que soñaba despierto con un universo de una vida tranquila y alejada de los problemas que afrontaron y en la que conocía a Iwaizumi, amor de su vida, de un modo muchísimo más casual y calmado para formar su vida en compañía del otro como personas normales, movidas por el amor y la confianza de años de conocerse. Donde tenían sexo como cualquiera sin necesidad de esconderse y se amaban con la intensidad que los años otorgaba. Donde tenían un hijo para probar el fruto de todo aquello. **Donde ambos vivían.**_

 _Nada que ver a esa realidad en la que hasta una semana atrás ni tenía idea de su existencia. Realidad donde el retrovisor le mostró perfectamente como Iwaizumi y los demás lograban atravesar el alambrado e ingresaban al bunker mientras él se alejaba cada vez más lento por la falta de gasolina y fue alcanzado inevitablemente por la horda de hambrientos._

 _Universo donde fue tomado y despedazado sin piedad alguna con un dolor tan real y devastador, con el olor a sangre y putrefacción como último aroma percibido._

 _Universo donde se sacrificaba, repleto del arrepentimiento de haber perdido la oportunidad de sobrevivir para hacer realidad aquel sueño tan absurdo y maravilloso._

* * *

Cortazar fue una gran inspiración para mí desde siempre.

Esta historia está inspirada en uno de los cuentos que me dejó con el mayor -GASP- de la historia. Tiene muchísimos guiños a ese relato, de hecho. También está inspirada en una de las temáticas más bonitas (y trágicas) que tuve la suerte de rolear con gente maravillosa. (Quien adivine cual, se gana un drabble(?))

La verdad es que a veces no me gusta concentrarme tanto en esta pareja, aunque es mi favorita por lejos de todo Haikyuu.

PERO NO PUEDO DETENERME TODO LO QUE PIENSO APLICA PERFECTO A ELLOSJAFKLJDKLFNASDKFAS.

Mil gracias a mi _Niggamate_ que me lo beteó a la velocidad de la looooz. - _inserte corazones y glitter_ -

Ya, besitos de colores para todos. -corazón gay lleno de brillos-


End file.
